icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 15
"The Flaming Heart Gets Hotter!" is the fifteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis When tasked with training Aira and Rizumu, Mion struggles to teach them anything and resorts to calling in heavier forces to see to it that the girls learn. '' Summary The girls watch Mion as she dances around with the Batopon. Aira is concerned over how poorly she will do, while Rizumu is sure that she can easily catch up to Mion. Neko-chi begins teasing her, causing her to become aggravated by the situation, which only annoys Rabi-chi and Bea-chi since the girls seem to be worried over their lack of popularity. Mion gets them all to be quiet and insists that the girls need to know the difference between them so that they can focus on improving, then she makes them dance; going on to taunt them after Aira trips and knocks over Rizumu. After Neko-chi brings up how the girls haven't even tried to sing, as Mion herself can, Mion gets an idea and wonders if maybe the girls do so poorly is because they are really not good at all. She starts to plot something quite dark, then voices an idea to get the Kyoko to help the girls get a debut CD. They go to Kyoko, where the stunned Aira and Rizumu are barely able to defend themselves when Mion claims they practically begged her to ask for this favor. She tells them that they don't deserve to stand aside her if they don't even have a CD out yet, causing Kyoko to realize that by now they should have. She is also delighted in the idea that they can make more money off of this if they sell. Aira and Rizumu are worried since they can't sing very well, but Kyoko tells them that they can perform in a group; much to Mion's shock, since she didn't plan this. She tries to fight against it by saying that even if the girls wanted to do this, they don't have any songs wrote, so they can't do it with the time limit given. But Penguin-sensei interrupts to reveal that he thought ahead and prepared a song for them. Penguin-sensei leads them to the dance training room and everyone sits down to listen to it, but it turns out that there isn't any lyrics at all. The song has no appeal and ends up burning their energy in a negative way. He forces the girls to get to work while he naps, then with Yamado they go over what the girls wrote later on. With Aira, she only wrote a self-introduction in hopes of making sure the people know who is singing it, the overly-confident Rizumu wrote about wanting meat, and Mion suddenly finishes hers, but is too shy to read it aloud. But with no alternative, she is forced to reveal it to them, and the girls end up really liking it; much to her embarrassment. The girls then go into another room to practice singing, with Mion acting as the tutor. She doesn't seem to want to, but given that her own popularity is at a risk she had no choice. So she makes the girls sing for her, but both of them struggle, so she tries making them sing one at a time, although this does nothing. She decides that she has to take special measures now, revealing that she pulled some strings to get Callings there. At the Prism Stone Shop, she makes the girls sit down and pretend this is a date, with Aira sitting with Shou, and Rizumu with Hibiki, while she hangs out with Wataru. This plan doesn't work, with Aira and Rizumu too flustered to do anything until Mion demands they hurry up. As a result from being overwhelmed by their own feelings, both girls end up fainting and are taken back to the training area. As Mion tries to determine what to do, they are joined by Jun, who has come by to offer some assistance. With his words, Mion is able to get an idea as to what he means and she tells the girls to just dance however they want to the beat of the music, and while at first this fails, she encourages them to keep going. Soon the girls are able to understand and begin to see the music as they sing and dance, and soon the performance takes place; where the girls do very well, even pulling off the brand new Prism Jump, ''Colorful Chocolate Parade Duet. Mion then takes her turn to perform Throbbing Memory Leaf for everyone. Later that night, Kyoko is going over how well the girls did for their performance. She hands the trio a brand new song that she would like for them to learn, and tells them that it will be a solo for each one of them to learn. The girls are shocked by the sudden due date, the following day, and feel further anxious when Kyoko reveals she doesn't have any lyrics. She wishes to find someone who can capture the hearts of young girls with their lyric and quickly Aira and Rizumu point out Mion's wonderful song. At first she tries to refuse, but she is given no choice on the matter. So to call it fair, she decides that Aira and Rizumu need to write some lyrics too. She also decides to have Callings aid the girls with some more Lovely training, causing both girls to pass out again. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime A girl named Jubi introduces herself to the girls, explaining that she will be their Batopon teacher starting today. After they share introductions, she performs with an assistant cheerleader, Miho, and dances to the Opening Theme. She instructs the girls on a basic way to begin the dance, by placing their hands onto their hips. There is also the Pretty High V, and the Pretty Low V. With that, they begin to practice these simple moves while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. Before the segment ends, Neko-chi appears, voicing her decision to lend a paw from now on. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are ready to begin practicing their dance. They decide to go over the basic genre and the basic moves they already learned at this point, starting with Hip-Hop and they advice to make big movements in time with the music. Rabi-chi encourages the audience to try with them too. The girls then sign off for the episode. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Yamao Yamada *Penguin-sensei *Wataru Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream